Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to auger systems, which may also be known as extrusion or screw systems. Hereafter, such systems will be collectively referred to as auger systems. There are number of different types of auger systems. Examples of auger systems may include, but are not limited to, compactors, crushers, shredders, feeders, material handlers, bale breakers, briquetters, and autoclave sterilizers. Other applications of auger systems are also possible.
An example of an auger system may be comprised of a screw that is adapted to convey material through a tube or other type enclosure. In a typical auger system, bulk material is transferred into the auger system for processing. For example, the bulk material may be waste material or recycling, which may be input to the auger system in batch loads or as a continuous feed.
A problem arises when a portion of the bulk material is not suitable for processing by the auger system. For example, a component or components of the bulk material may too large or comprised of the wrong material to be processed by the auger system. This is a particular concern when processing a material such as trash or recycling, which may be more prone to be comprised of some random material that is unsuitable for processing in the auger system.
Certain types of auger systems may be more susceptible to this type of problem. For instance, some auger systems may be designed to crush or compress the material between the screw and the outer tube or enclosure through which the material is conveyed. In such systems, there may be a tight clearance between the screw and the outer tube or enclosure in order to achieve the desired compression or crushing of the material. However, the tight clearance may also lead to random undesired material becoming wedged or otherwise stuck or jammed between the screw and the outer tube or enclosure. At the least, this will limit the conveyance of the material or otherwise hinder the efficiency of the auger system. It could also damage or break the auger system. In fact, it could stop the auger system. The same or similar problems may also occur with other types of auger systems.
In order to clear the problem, the auger system will often have to be shut down in order to remove the unsuitable material. Removal of the problem may be difficult and may require some disassembly of the auger system. This downtime for maintenance further limits the efficiency of the auger system, as no material can be conveyed while the problem is removed.
In view of these shortcomings of the known art, there is a need for an improved auger system or component for clearing or preventing potential jams. There is also a need for an improved auger system or component that automatically adapts or adjusts to the potential problem material so that it may be conveyed through the auger system. A need also exists for an improved auger system or component that automatically adapts or adjusts so that the problem material may be cleared from the auger system. Another need exists for an auger system or component that may be manually adjusted to allow for conveyance of the problem material through the auger system or for clearance of the problem material. Related methods for solving the aforementioned problems are also needed.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention may satisfy one or more of the aforementioned needs. One exemplary embodiment may be comprised of a pressure relief tube or enclosure (hereinafter collectively referred to as a pressure relief tube) such as for an auger screw. An example of the pressure relief tube may, for example, automatically adapt or adjust to potential problem material to allow for conveyance or clearance of the problem material. Another example of the pressure relief tube may be manually adapted or adjusted to facilitate conveyance or clearance of the problem material. Related systems and methods comprising a pressure relief tube are also provided.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.